


Trup Sharpe'a

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Seta i Galareta Challenge, Sharpe jest oficerem i się tym jara, ale jego drużyna jara się mniej, ten fik to moje guilty pleasure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać... XD To jest kompletne, totalnie i stuprocentowe guilty pleasure i trochę cracko-komedia, a w dodatku mój debiut w fandomie Sharpe'a, którego (fandomu, nie Sharpe'a) wciąż nie znam do końca, ale mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie ^^ Ten tekścik to taka jakby łatka i takie jakby AU do samego początku pierwszego filmu. A, i przepraszam, że skończyło się tak, jak to tytuł zapowiada, ale to przecież Sean Bean, więc czego innego można się było spodziewać... :DZa tytuł dziękuję Andromedzie Mirtle i Tinie Latawiec i im dedykuję ten tekst <3





	Trup Sharpe'a

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts), [Tina Latawiec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tina+Latawiec).



Sharpe oparł się o drzewo, wytarł pot z czoła i z niejakim ukontentowaniem pomyślał, że od teraz poci się już po oficersku. _Hą-hą_ , zacmokał sobie w głowie i podrapał ją palcem wskazującym lewej ręki, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się rzeczonemu palcowi. _Oficerski palec!_ , ucieszył się. _Podrapałem oficerskim palcem oficerską głowę!_ Po chwili jednak na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawił się okropny grymas, gdy Sharpe uświadomił sobie, co ten jego oficerski palec i jego oficerska głowa będą musiały odtąd robić. _Cała zgraja ludzi do upilnowania..._ , zasmucił się. _A moja oficerska głowa tylko jedna!_ , zauważył inteligentnie, choć nadal smutno. Zagiął palec w drugim stawie od góry raz i drugi, przyglądając mu się ciekawie, a potem zagwizdał, by zwołać swoją drużynę, uznawszy, że pies to dmuchał, bo jest teraz OFICEREM. Wellington przecież by Sharpe'a nie awansował, gdyby nie sądził, że ten da sobie ze wszystkim radę.

 

Tymczasem Hagman, gdy usłyszał gwizd, wychylił głowę z jakiejś stodoły i zerknął ciekawie na Sharpe'a. Wszyscy mieli już dosyć zachowania ich nowego ofi- _pożalsięboże_ -cera, który wykorzystywał nowo zdobytą władzę do tego, by przechadzać się między wszystkimi dumnie i machać tą swoją ofi- _pożalsięboże_ -cerską łepetyną. Stopień zmienił mu się ledwie ze cztery godziny temu, a Sharpe już zdążył porządnie ochrzanić połowę drużyny (matematycznie może nie wychodziło to dużo sztuk, ale liczy się sam fakt!) i powiedzieć co najmniej pięćset zdań zaczynających się od: „Jako wasz nowy oficer...”. Uratował co prawda życie samemu Wellingtonowi, ale czy to znaczyło, że Hagman oraz cała ich kompania mają teraz cierpieć do końca wojny? Jeśli tak, to od razu poczuł o wiele większą chęć walki! Im szybciej wygrają, tym szybciej skończy się jego interakcja z tym ofi- _pożalsięboże_ -cerem...

 

Kiedy zadecydował, że może pora wyleźć z tej stodoły i zobaczyć, co też znowu Sharpe od nich chce, usłyszał huk i po chwili śmiech Coopera oraz Harpera. Odwrócił się w stronę Sharpe'a i z przerażeniem zauważył krwawą plamę na trawie przygniecioną wielkim biurkiem oraz kilka lin dyndających na gałęziach drzewa.

 

— Ejże, panie Hagman! — zawołał Cooper, dostrzegając Hagmana. — Nic pan nie widział, nie? Ktoś nieumyślnie zostawił biurko na drzewie, no wypadki się zdarzają... — ironizował. — Nawet taki _przemiły_ oficer nie jest bezpieczny, a-ja-jaj... — Cmoknął raz i drugi, a potem klepnął Harpera po plecach.

 

Harper wyszczerzył zęby, ściągnął pozostałe liny i we dwóch odeszli w stronę zachodzącego słońca, to jest w stronę im tylko wiadomą. Hagman podrapał się nieoficerskim palcem po nieoficerskiej głowie i wzruszył ramionami. _No cóż_ , pomyślał, _oficerski trup Sharpe'a_.

 

 


End file.
